Tyler
| alliances = | place = 3/16 | challenges = 5 | votesagainst = 1 | days = 38 | season2 = Survivor: El Petén | tribes2 = | alliances2 = | place2 =Winner | challenges2 =11 | votesagainst2 =1 | days2 = 39 |}} , also known as Tyler, is the winner of Survivor: El Petén. He originally competed on Survivor: Germany. In Germany, Tyler was known for his outgoing personality, strong social game, surviving his tribe getting decimated & almost every single tribal until Day 38 without receiving a single vote against him. He was eventually voted out due to the fact he was the biggest jury threat out of the three remaining finalists. He later returned for El Petén, using the same gameplay in Germany but more cutthroat. Even though he faced some criticism at the Final Tribal Council, he earned the title of Sole Survivor, defeating Brittany in a 4-3 vote. Survivor: Germany Profile Name(Age): Tyler (22) Tribe Designation: Ottmar Current Residence: Woodstown, New Jersey Personal Claim Of Fame: Earning My Psych Degree In December =D Inspiration In Life: My mom, because she's awesome! Hobbies: Reading, Hanging W/ Friends, Playing Video Games & Sports & Writing Poems, Stories & Whatever Crazy Stuff Comes To My Mind. Pet Peeves: People who purposely spell words wrong and people with no manners. 3 Words To Describe You: '''Charming, Intelligent & Amusing. '''If you could have 3 things on an island what would they be and why?: My friends, because I need other people to talk to, my phone, because I'm always taking selfies lol and a really good ass book. Survivor Contestant you are Most Like: I would say a combination of several players TBH. Reason for being on Survivor: '''Because I've never done this before so I wanted to try something new. '''Why do you think will be Sole Survivor: '''I don't know if I will win, but I'm gonna bust ass to least make sure I'm not the first one out lmao! But I think I could win because I will try my hardest and play the game to the best of my ability. Voting History Survivor: El Petén Profile '''Tribe: Sayaxché Hometown: '''Woodstown, NJ '''Current Residence: '''Woodstown, NJ '''Personal Claim To Fame: '''Being awesome ^_^ '''Inspiration in Life: '''My Mom '''Pet Peeves: '''Too many to list tbh '''Previous Finishes: '''3rd In Germany '''Favorite Past Moment: '''My jury speech =P '''Previous Survivor He Respects Most: '''Myself. Can I list myself? Oh well too late =P '''Previous Survivor He Respects Least: '''Ehh. Everybody's cool i guess >_> '''Why Did You Come Back?: '''To win ^_^ Voting History '''Notes: *In episodes 10 and 11, Tyler had won individual immunity, but the necklace didn't come into play as he was on The Ruin. Trivia *Tyler went the longest time in Germany without receiving a vote. The vote he received on Day 38 was the one that sent him to the jury. *Tyler was the highest placing member of Ottmar. *Tyler went to almost every tribal council in Germany, only missing one. *Tyler was one of the five hosts of Survivor: Bolivia, and he will be a host in Survivor: Macau. *Tyler, Jennifer, and Ryan all share the least amount of votes cast against a castaway in Germany with only one vote. **Ryan's vote was negated from a Hidden Immunity Idol. *Tyler had a double vote idol in Germany, ''which he used at the final four against Cameron. *Tyler has the record of most individual immunity wins in a season, with 6 (in ''Fans vs. Favorites). *Both times Tyler played, he only received one vote. **He has the record of the least amount of votes cast against a castaway in Fans vs. Favorites. Category:Germany Contestants Category:3rd Place Category:Contestants Category:Male Contestants Category:Ottmar Tribe Category:Kühlen Stamm Tribe Category:Special Idol Handlers Category:Germany Jury Members Category:El Peten Contestants Category:Finalists Category:Winners